The Cat
by yukaoneechan
Summary: As Chat Noir turns into a real cat what will happen when Marinette finds him and take care of the poor cat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's my first time making a ML fic! English isn't my first language so, it may (it sure have) have a few errors. I wanted to do this chapter longer but it ended this way. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter 1**

"What the hell..." Adrien said looking at the things in front and around him. Everything was bigger or he was the one who had shrunk? He looked down and his eyes at what seemed to be his hands he saw black flurry, his bell was still there, but now he has also a real tail. "I'm a real cat?! Plagg!" He yelled, but all he heard was a ' _ **meow**_ '. Dispair took place all over his face, with his pawns on his face he got really worried. Desperately he started to look around, searching for his little kwami, and got surprised that now he wasn't that small. "Plagg, wake up!" the little kwami was lying on the floor, he was breathing but unconscious. Decided he grabbed Plagg with his mouth, carefully to not hurt him and not puke. He looked around and found a safe place near the park. It took some time to Plagg wake up, but once he did he laughed at Adrien.

"Chat noir is a black cat!" Adrien frowned mad at him, but it let him cuter.

"Mind to explain? Why the hell I've turned into a cat?!" Plagg smiled evilly.

"Chat noir is a cat too~~" Adrien's pawn made it way to the kwami, and now he was under it, the ground under him. "Ok ok, I'll stop." Grinning with his victory Adrien let him go. "Well, this can be, kinda of, a side effect of being Chat Noir."

"How so?" He titled his head trying to understand.

"Well, you're not the first chat to turn into this. When you stood in Chat Noir form for too long or keep transforming it can happen." Adrien's frown grew. He really was being Chat longer these days, a lot of akumas keept poping up and he had to keep transforming.

"I see... how long it'll take to me to come back to normal?" Plagg smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well... it depends. It can be hours or days."

"What?! You're kidding right?!" Plagg shocked his head and Adrien got really worried. "Oh my god... what I am going to do?! I don't have school to worry about since its Friday but, I have photoshoots!" The kwami sat down on his head and sighed.

"First you have to tell Ladybug that you can't help her. Since she's the only one who can understand you besides me. Maybe she can also help you with your issues?" Adrien frowned deeper.

"I can tell her that I have a problem and can't help her for a while but about my identity... I don't think she'll want to know about it." Plagg shrugged.

"If you say so." Then he flew in front of the cat. "Call her." It took a while but she got the call.

"Where are you Chat? I need you here!"

"Huh about that... I was on my way when something happened to Plagg... He can't transform me for a while." The kwami made a mad face to him, he had to blame him?

"That's bad. But you guys are ok?" He smiled at her concern.

"Yeah, but I'm really sorry for not being able to help you." He could feel her smile coming to her face.

"That's ok kitty, just take care and come back as fast as possible." Then they hang out. Now that this problem was solved he had to fix his private life.

"Plagg hold on. We are going to my house." The duo crossed Paris in what seemed an eternity. As he was little, and not Chat, it worned him out. By the time they got home it was already late at night and he managed to sneak in into his room and lay down on his bed. He had to think about his problems but he was so tired with the distance he ran that the little cat falls asleep before noticing it. When he opened his eyes the sun was already rising, it took a few seconds for the dispair come back to him as he noticed that he were still a cat and it was almost time for Natalie to enter his room to wake him up. He hurried to his computer and was glad that he had some voice files on it in case of an emergency. He found the one he nedded and called Natalie and as soon as he heard her voice he tensed.

"It's good that you're awake earlier. Need something?" Adrien took a deep breath before pressing the play.

"I'm sick. I think I can't do anything this weekend." He was really glad that he remembered these files in such a hurry.

"I'll go there to see how you are." Then he panicked, but managed to find another file fast enough.

"Don't worry! What if you get my sickness? My father can get mad at you..." It made her think for a while.

"Ok. Do you need something?" He sighed in relief.

"No, I can manage it. Thanks."

"Ok. I'll change your schedule, take a rest." Then she hangs out.

"Plagg." The kwami got up from his spot on Adrien's bed.

"Yeah?"

"When I turn back to normal, I'll be Adrien or Chat?" The kwami smiled.

"Since you turned into a cat when you were chat, you'll turn into him. But I need to be near you all the time, or else you'll turn into yourself." Adrien jumped off the chair and landed on the ground and went walking near Plagg.

"I wanna know how a street cat lives, wanna come?" Plagg's face got brighter.

"Of course! Let's go!"

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . 33m ago

copy chat i saw a whole series of this fan fiction. you copied this from the Author Inuchimera 7410. why can't you make your own fan fiction. ):(

 **I just got this review and as it is from a guest I can't answer. I didn't copy this, I've thought about it last night. Don't acuse me from something that I am not: a copy. All my stories are from my own mind.**


	2. Explanation

Why I'm here so soon? Because someone told me that I **COPIED** this story. First of all, I've answered his review on last chapter, since that person reviewed as a **GUEST** , not allowing me to answer properly. That said, he already didn't deserves my respect, since obviously he didn't went to my profile and saw the whole stories I have from my own. If, and I say **IF** , I had the idea to copy a story, I **wouldn't** use my own profile but a new one right? I'm not stupid. Ok. But I had a stolen story twice! **My own fic being stolen broke my heart** , and I wouldn't do that to someone.

So, I went to read the fic I was _supposed_ to had stollen. The thing I saw? The **same idea** of Chat turning into a real cat, but for **different motives** , and, as I'm already doing the second chapter, I can say it's **totally different**.

 **If someone has the same idea than you, but the plot is different, guess something: it ISN'T a COPY.**

So, please, before saying to someone that they stollen something, have proof and don't be a **jerk** and review as a **guest**. Be the human you are and asume your own theory and points of view.

Thank you,

Yuka.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm glad that besides the issues I had on the first chapter (a few hours after I published it – I was really surprised) there are people who liked and favorited my story ^^ So, here is chapter 2! Yay! I've already did the next one and started the 4. It ended up that they are as short as the first one, and I'm sorry about that. BUT! I'm sure you guys will like it, no more talking, let's go to the reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

 **Chapter 2**

That couldn't be happening. At first the freedom was awesome, Adrien was watching the french people walk by the streets. They were at a tall building, relaxing. Plagg was floating besides Adrien, glad that for a change he didn't had to be hidden. It waspeaceful, at least until the owner of the place appeared. The cat felt in his own skin how the hate for black cats was brutal. The man tried to hit him on his back, with Plagg's attention and guidance Adrien managed to flee, but it was just the beginning. As they run around Paris, he had to keep avoiding both people's angry and wild animals that were keeping the safety of their territory. But it only got worse when the rain started. It wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't a storm. Adrien ran away as fast as he could, jumping around buildings in search of a safe place. When he jumped over a balcony his feet slipped over the water, making he fall with a loud sound. It was when he saw a bench, with a bit of difficult he managed to get under it, Plagg still hid; his back leg was aching in pain,he couldn't move it and all his tries made it worse. After a few minutes Adrien saw an attic door opening slowly, and a well known face rised from it. His classmate Marinette was with her head off the opening, searching the source of the sound she heard. It took a while to her manage to see the little black cat under her bench in the dark, and with widened eyes she disappeared. His green eyes never left the place she once was; he couldn't believe that Marinette was like the others he saw that day, he always thought that she was different! Surprise come to his face when he saw the girl once again, this time with a towel. She walked around him, getting all wet, and grabbed the cat slowly. When he cried in pain she got startled.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Just hang on ok?" then the three entered her room. Plagg's heart was racing, he had to find a place to hide as fast as he could, after all his friend's fur couldn't really hid him. When the kwami noticed she was distracted he flew away from Adrien, and hid behind the girls bed, but right after he saw Tikki right besides him.

"Plagg? What are you doing here?" Tikki asked in a murmur, surprise could be see in her eyes.

"Oh no. They can't find out!" he put his little hands on his own face, showing his despair.

"They who? Just Marinette is-" Then she saw the little black cat and her face became pale. "Again?! Why the hell all the Chats turn into real cats at least once?! Can't you prevent it from happening?!" The male kwami frowned mad.

"I'm not as strong as someone you know? I have my limits!Besides it's not fully my fault!" Then he looked away in annoyance and Tikki sighed.

"Ok, we need to manage it somehow. I'll tell Marinette that I am afraid of real cats when I have the chance, so she will not call me. You keep hid." Plagg nodded, it was the best idea for now. But something rang a bell in his head.

"But, she can understand him, right?" For his surprise Tikki shaked her head in denial.

"She just can understand him when she's ladybug, because of me. That will not be a problem." He sighed in relief and both stared at the duo.

"Just wait little kitty, I'll dry you up and see what's wrong ok?" Adrien keept looking into her blue eyes as she gently pressed the towel around his tiny body. Then he noticed that his friend was still wet.

"You should dry yourself up, you can get sick this way." His voice had concern in it, but all she heard was: 'Meow meew meoooow meowun' The brunette giggled, it was so cute that he was sure that if he didn't had his fur all over his face would be red.

"You're so cute! And this bell," She touched it gently, making it tinkle. "Really suits you." Marinette put her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Instinctively he did the same, peace flew towards the duo as the silence room got warmer. Opening his green eyes he looked at her features. Adrien never noticed how long her cilia were, how warm her skin was against his (fur). He was so deep in her that when her sneeze came out he jumped in fright, what made she laugh.

"Calm down kitty, it was just a sneeze. I'll take a bath, wait here ok?" He just noticed that she still had her casual clothes as she grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. Sighing he called Plagg.

"Plagg, what now?" The kwami went slowly to him.

"What do you mean? You'll be able to sleep with a cute girl~~" Adrien grabbed him with both pawns, eyebrows together in a mad line, but shy deep in his eyes.

"Stop the jokes! What if I turn back to normal suddenly?!"

"Oh that would be bad." The kwami looked away with a frown. "Well, since I don't feel any energy coming from you, I think you'll be safe until tomorrow at least." Adrien cocked his head.

"What do you mean with energy?" Plagg looked at him with disbelief.

"Really? It's the same logic when you asks me to transforme you. I need energy and you need it too. Since you were the one who lost body energy and got transformed into a cat, I thought it was obvious! You need energy to us to merge again." Adrien blinked.

"So I just need to eat cheese?" it was Plagg's time to get mad.

"Of course not! That helps me but you need to rest! As you wanted to hang out today I said nothing about it, but you really should take it easy!" Adrien sighed in defeat.

"Ok I get it..." His cat ears twisted as he heard that Marinette turned off the shower, making a shiver go all the way down his spine to his tail. "Go hide she's coming." Plagg shrugged and floated away. Adrien started to look around his classmate's room, how he didn't noticed that it was different than the last time he came? When they were training for the video game competition he didn't saw that she had so many pictures of him. His eyes traveled around his own face in different angles and situations; his mind traveled to the various attempts of talk with her, she always seemed to forgot how to form phrases in front of him and now with all these pics he knew: she liked him. If his color could be seen, he would be totally red, from toe to cat ears. Suddenly he saw something move near him, his eyes became bigger as the little feather keep moving, catching his attention. Automatically he tried to grab it with one pawn, but it avoided his attack. He frowned and tried to get it again, but since he couldn't move because of his injured leg, he was having a hard time trying to get the moving feather.

"So cute!" Marinette said giggling, making he get out of his trance and look at her.

"What?! You tricked me! I was serious here!" his angry face togheter with the meows made her giggle turns into a laugh and Adrien pouted (at least tried to).

"Stop laughing at me!" He said putting a pawn on her hand. She stopped her laugh but a smile was still there.

"Come here kitty, it's late. Time to sleep." She gently grabbed him, caring to not hurt his leg and put the little cat in her bed. She turned the lights off and went to him. Putting the cat closer to her she covered both with her blanket, letting his head out of it. "Here, it's warm right?" Marinette was smiling and Adrien kept looking at her blue deep eyes until she closed it. He was warm inside, not because of the blanket, but because of her. With a bit of difficult he went closer to her and she hugged him.

"Good night Marinette." He murmured and a softly meown made its way to her ears.

"Good night kitty."

 **-x-**

 **Ok, that's it! See you guys soon~~ sorry for the mistakes, I'm without my computer so I writed on my phone...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Let me answer some reviews first!**

 _ **GuestIm a hero** **:**_ **Thank you! It's like they say: 'hater gonna hate' heh I'm over it now so, please enjoy this story!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad you think this story is cute, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 _ **Staglovr:**_ **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it ^^ about updates, I'm trying to keep it one per day, but it can change as I just post when I'm two chapters ahead. To my luck and yours, I'm not having an author's block hehe ;)**

 **Now that I answered these cute reviews :3 (if your review isn't here it means I've sent you a pm, since I like to answer all my followers ^^), I can tell that all that Chat does in this chapter my little cat does too. And he's a black cat with green eyes! I had to say that, having a cat really helped me here.**

 **Ok, no more talk, enjoys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

 **Chapter 3**

His leg was a lot better, Plagg said it was because of his powers, and he was already walking around her room trying to get a laser dot that was moving frenetic around the place. Alya was having fun making the little cat get the dot in vain; the tinkering of his little bell could be heard all over the room.

"So, your parents said that you can keep him?" She said while still playing.

"Yeah, but just until he gets better. I think he has an owner since he has a bell."The brunette smiled at the cat. "But I wonder why he just eats croissant. I've spend money on ration you know?" A meow was heard and the girls laughed.

"It's like he really understand us and answers!" Alya said grinning and Adrien frowned.

"I do understand you guys, and I love croissants! Not ration!" The dot moved and his eyes became bigger once more, his pawn tried to get it but it he couldn't again. He was getting annoyed.

"I'm really glad that his leg got a lot better. He wasn't walking when I took him in." She took the laser from Alya and started to move it around.

"He really recovers fast huh?" Both were silent for a moment, but Alya broke the silence. "So, I heard Adrien is sick." Marinette stopped to play and Adrien grabbed the dot. Seeing that it stopped moving he lost his interest, so he looked over the girls.

"Sick? What does he have?" Concern was in her voice. Alya shrugged.

"I don't know. Nino called his house yesterday because he wasn't answering his phone and Natalie said he was sick and couldn't go out." Marinette pouted.

"I hope he's ok..." Alya smiled evilly and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Wanna go visit him?" She turned red and Adrien stood there shyly, looking at the brunette. ' _Why I'm like this now? Why I want to hear her answer so much?_ '

"I want to but... I can't. What I would tell him? Besides... I bet his father wouldn't let anyone enter." He walked slowly to her, happy that she cared so much about him.

"Yeah I know. I'll ask Nino for news when we go out. Talking about it, what time is it?" Marinette stretched her body until she managed to see the watch and sighed.

"You still have 10 minutes. Since it's in the park here you can still stay." Adrien jumped in her lap and lay down. She started to pat him, whit her index finger she gently scratched his chin, he felt the purr coming but didn't cared. She was so good at cuddling that his purr came out naturally. Then she got her other fingers and scratched the sides of his little face. His whiskers lifted in pleasure; oh she was so good at it! His tail waved as more energy he was getting.

"You really know what to do, look at his face!" Alya said while Marinette grinned.

"I know right! He loves when I do this." As the time went by Alya had to go to her date, and Marinette started to design a cat's clothes for her little kitty. Earlier that day Tikki went to her and said she was going to keep hid because of her fear of cats so she didn't had to be concerned about her. Adrien got used to being on her lap, even when she was drawing. Sometimes his cat part makes the pen she was using _very_ interesting and he tried to grab it. She always giggled when he did that, and patted him in return. Maybe that was why he did that, he wanted attention and she was the one from who he wanted it. Since last night he started to feel that warmth inside, and he was sure she was the source of it. His tail keep moving as his body was being full with energy; she stopped her draw to pat him. Her hands traveled from his head to his tail, a continuous movement of pure pleasure to him. He opened his eyes and looked up, just to see her smiling at him. His eyes turned bigger, love could be seen in it this time and, as he got up and leaned to her face, she got surprised. He brushed his little face on her chin, the purr only getting bigger. Marinette chuckled.

"You really are cute!" He stopped and looked into her eyes. A purr together with a real meow came out, he was a bit surprised by that but didn't really cared. She patted his head and looked at her draw, then back to him. Yeah, he was more interesting. "Ok, are you hungry?" Adrien blinked; no more pats? He leaned to her face again, this time she giggled. "Ok I get it." She grabbed him and stood up, walked to her bed and lay with him. Adrien got up and went on top of her, and reached her face again. The giggles didn't stop, and she kept scratching him and felt his purr intensify, they didn't even notice when they fall sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

She couldn't breathe and what the hell was this weight on top of her? Marinette opened her eyes but just saw a lot of blonde hair. ' _What the hell?_ ' She tried to move, but it was impossible. The teen could hear a purr, and it was so close to her ear that was making her crazy. She decided to try to move this thing on top of her, but it moved on its own, rising up a face: Chat's face. Her eyes widened, he titled his head, not noticing that he went back to normal, and looked at her.

"Did something happen?" Then his eyes widened. He saw his glove, not paws, and on top of that he heard his own voice, not a meow. He got off from her fast and covered his mouth with one hand, his cheeks as red as a tomato. "Oh. My. God."

"You, you were Chat Noir all this time?! What. The. Hell?!" Marinette got as red as him when she noticed that had slept with him, pated him, and did all the other stuffs.

"I am so sorry! I didn't... I never... Oh my god I have to go." He hurried to the window and opened it, letting the cold night breeze fulfill the room. Chat looked once again to Marinette, he was still red. "Thank you for... Well... Everything." Then he left. The girl stood there, as red as she could be.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Please let me know what you guys thought about it *-***

 **Oh right, the next chapter is really big, so, sorry about the short one again ;p**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! You should be thinking: this story wasn't rated as K? Why is it T now? Well... it's because of the next chapters. I feel that I'm so... well... kinda of... lame :v anyway, here is chapter 4, hope you guys like it!**

 **Let me answer some reviews:**

 **Guest: I'll continue, it's here 8D take it easy, your heart will be full of something in the future chapters 8D**

 **Anon: Thank *-* I had my hopes up to be as cute as I thought =D**

 **Remember, if I didn't answered to you review here take a look at your PM ;D Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Why you didn't woke me up before I transformed back?!" Adrien was at his room, talking angrily to his kwami, who shrugged.

"You think I didn't try? You were in a so deep sleep that you completely ignored me!" He crossed his little arms to show how he was annoyed. Adrien's hands went to his hair, caressing it in a worried way.

"What do I do now? What she'll think about me?" He was lost... she didn't knew he was Adrien, but as the things went he couldn't really tell her now. How was he going to approach her as Chat to explain?

"Just let it go? It's already over isn't it? At least for now."That made Adrien look with a huge frown to Plagg.

"What do you mean, for now?" The kwami sighed.

"You still have to get your energy back. You had a great amount but it wasn't all you need. I'm pretty sure that you can only change one time per day." The blonde boy sighed.

"Ok, I'll just transform if ladybug really needs my help. Luckily we didn't have any issues this weekend." Plagg shrugged his little shoulders; he couldn't understand human love at all. Adrien was glad that no one entered his room while he was away, but it also hurt him. Yes he had said that he could manage it by himself but, wasn't the normal thing that parents get worried? His father didn't even try to see if he was really fine. With an annoyed moan Adrien buried his face on his pillow. "I hate my life." Plagg sat beside him and with a smirk on his face as he decided to tease the poor teen.

"I thought you were enjoying all the pats and love Marinette was giving you..." The kwami smile grew as he saw Adrien's ears getting red.

"Shut up." The blonde's voice came out stuffy as he didn't raised his head.

"You like her, don't you?" Plagg floated to his red ears and laughed inside as Adrien deepened his head into the pillow.

"I said shut up!" This time the kwami couldn't hold back his laugh and it came out, his belly aching and his lungs in need of air. Adrien rised his face, it was completely red, and looked mad at Plagg.

"Stop teasing me!"

"But you like her! I know you do!" Adrien pouted.

"I, I don't know. Maybe I like her but I have ladybug!" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Ladybug doesn't like you back! Stop this platonic love for God's sake!" Well, Plagg knew Marinette was ladybug but, he also knew she could start to like him as herself.

"But she likes me! Not Chat! And it's not platonic..." His mind traveled to his attempts to get ladybug notice him, and all he could remember was she turning him down. He pouted sadly. "Maybe you're right..." Plagg crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Look, ladybug can never see you the way you want her to. In the past, whenever Tikki's partner reveled to my partner who she was, she wanted to be strict professional when they were in duty." Seeing Adrien's face at the new name he explained. "Tikki is her kwami. Anyway, ladybug is really professional. Not that her true self can't love Chat, but once she transforms she focus on the battle. Got it?" Adrien nodded. "Since you don't know her true self, you should just forget her. Go ahead with your love." He finished with a smirk, and Adrien got mad and red.

"Fine! I'll talk to her tomorrow." Plagg titled his head.

"As yourself?"

"As Chat." Plagg sighed.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't transform twice a day for a while?" Adrien waved his hand to him.

"That's ok. Nothing will happen."

* * *

How he regretted to say that. The next day Paris had an akuma attack in the morning. He saw that his lady was having problems with it, so he transformed and helped her. Chat noticed that she was acting a bit odd towards him, but he also remembered what Plagg said about she being professional, and how he was right. Whatever was bothering her in private life was still there and not into her duty. After they defeated the poor akumatized person and did their wining pose they parted ways. Adrien managed to arrive in school before the bell rang; he rushed over the stairs but stopped when he heard someone running right after him. The blonde looked back and saw Marinette. She was panting but stopped when she saw him.

"A-Adrien! Are you... huh... late too?" He smiled at her, what made she blush.

"Yeah, but we still have a few minutes. Wanna go together?" Adrien smiled looking at her beautiful blue eyes and held the urge to brush his face against her chin like he did as a cat. Marinette stood there, her mind in a complete mess. Adrien wanted to walk to class with her!? Seeing that she wasn't going to reply without an incentive he went to her; one of his hands meet her shoulder. "Come or we are going to be late." Marinette followed right beside him, eyes widened all the time; he giggled inside; she's so cute! They entered the class and parted ways. He sat besides Nino and Marinette beside Alya, who was smirking at her friend.

"You arrived together! How sweet!" She said to Marinette in a murmur, and the brunette looked back with sparkles in her eyes and red cheeks.

"He asked me to come with him!" She almost had troubles to keep her voice down, her excitement was too big.

"Oh my god! That's something!" Alya cheered her up and Marinette smile grew. They continued their chatting until something interesting was heard.

"It's good to hear that you're better bro!" Nino said to Adrien who nodded.

"Yeah me too." A smile came to his face as he remembered the time his spend with the girl near them, Nino didn't let that pass.

"Something good happened? Some cute girl helped you heal?"Adrien's face turned all red.

"I – It's not like that! I mean, maybe, no, nothing!" He was now embarrassed but Marinette was sad. It was like something hit her in her belly. She bit her lower lips, trying not to let tears come to her eyes; noticing that, Alya tried to cheer her up.

"How's the little cat?" That startled both Marinette and Adrien. The girl tried her best to not get shy.

"He got better and disappeared. I was a little sad when he suddenly ran away but I guess he wanted to go back to his old life." As she talked her cheeks became more and more red, Alya rised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so red?" Adrien wanted to turn and look at her, but he couldn't. He bit his lower lips waiting for her answer ' _She was sad? So she likes Chat too?_ '

"A-am I red? Maybe I got a fever?" Alya frowned.

"Fine, I'll make you think I believe in that. Anyway, you shouldn't be sad, maybe he comes back to see you?" Adrien smiled; Marinette's face color deepened.

"Huh, yeah, maybe. That would be good." She smiled and looked to the teacher who had just arrived, trying to avoid any further questions from her friend.

* * *

His schedule took all his free time after school, and now he was thinking in a way to go talk to Marinette in her place. He looked at Plagg who was eating cheese and pouted.

"How longer do you think I can transform before turning into a cat?" The kwami was eating happily before the boy questioned him.

"You really are going to see her as chat? You don't listen to me do you?" The little one was frowning while holding his last piece of cheese.

"I need to talk to her! You heard her today! She wants me to go back..." His face got a little red, his kwami sighed.

"Ok fine. But just transform when you are near her house. We can't risk you going all the way there as Chat." Adrien's face lighted up.

"Ok! Let's go!" He run to his kwami and grabbed him together with the cheese. Plagg tried to argue but it was useless. The boy opened his door slowly and looked around to make sure no one was there. Confident he walked towards the stairs, got down and opened the big front door. Smiling he ran across the city, panting he stopped in front of Marinette's house. Adrien looked around to make sure no one was there and said the magic words. Now as Chat he climbed easily to the same window he used last night. After a deep breath he knocked on it. It took a while but she went to him; widened eyes, red cheeks, but shy deep in her girl opened the window.

"Why are you here?" Her hair was down and she was biting her lower lips, what made she look sexy, _too_ sexy for him. He gulped as his eyes kept analyzing her, his lips parted in awe he had the urge to hug and _kiss_ her; he was almost moving when her voice brings him back. "Chat?" The blonde blinked.

"Oh, huh, hi?" He forgot all he had trained in his mind earlier. As he saw she shivering by the cold breeze that was entering the room he talked again. "Can I come in?" She nodded as he stepped in, closing the window. Turning to her Chat smiled. "I'm sorry for... running away yesterday. I wasn't expecting to turn back so soon... not even on top of you..." His face got red together with hers.

"W-Why were you a cat?" Her eyes were so beautiful when the thin light of the street reflected on them that he got in trance again, getting closer to her. "Chat?" He didn't talk or stopped, the boy kept walking to her until they were a few millimeters away from each other. She was now facing him, her eyes locked on his. Her lips parted to talk but instead she found his lips. His arms grabbed her waist, making she came closer to his body, she moaned and he purred. Her arms were hugging him back, also pulling him to her. ' _What I'm doing?_ ' Both thought, not having the strength to stop, more than that, they were enjoying it, but were forced to when both heard a beep. Chat got away from her fast and looked at his ring, but it had all lights on and he frowned. He looked back to her and saw her shy face; a smile crossed his own as he went closer to her once again. He hugged her strongly and she put her head on his torso.

"Why?" He looked at her; they heard the beep once again.

"Because I-" A louder beep came and he found himself at her feet.

"REALLY?!" He yelled mad, Marinette's eyes widened as she saw he shrinking into a cat and his kwami falling apart.

 **-x-**

 **Ok, this one is longer than the others. I thought it was big but... I think the next is bigger lol**

 **Please review, I love to know what you guys think about it =D Cya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! With a surprise this time... two chapters! Well, the second is the last one. Thank everyone who read it and liked =D And for the support of course. So, this is the last time I'll answer the guests reviews so, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Peaceandpizza: Thanks! I loved your review ^-^ thanks for the support, and I hope you like the end of this fic too ^^**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm not confident with my writing skills but, you really made my day =D**

 **Guest: I know, I wouldn't copy any work! Well, fanfics are kinda of copy but... well. You got the idea xD**

 **That's it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML**

 **Chapter 5**

"I told you!" Plagg yelled at the cat right after he recuperates. Marinette was looking at their fight with confuse eyes, since she just understood the kwami and kept hearing meows in return.

"Shut up! I thought I had more time!" Plagg flew to his head, hitting him.

"You came here to explain, not to kiss! What a WASTE of energy!" Marinette's face got red.

"It's not a waste! Shut up!" Adrien put his pawns on his face, trying to hide his shy. That Marinette understood.

"Can I say something?" Both looked at her and Plagg nodded. "Why he turned into a cat, again?" The kwami sighed.

"Well, to say short, when he transforms he uses my energy and his own. These past few days he transformed too many times, and lost energy. You helped him to go back to normal but he didn't have that much energy." The girl made an understanding face.

"You said I helped him, how?" Plagg smiled evilly, Adrien tried to grab him but he floated near her ear faster.

"He needs love pats~~" Her face turned into a tomato. Adrien jumped on her lap, his bell tinkering, still trying to get Plagg.

"Come back here!" Plagg flew away while a soft giggle came out of his lips; Adrien was going to try to chase him again when he felt a hand meet his fur. He looked at her face and his little eyes widened. She was smiling to him and making the patting he needed. His tail moved instinctively, he could feel the energy coming back. He had the urge to scratch his face on her chin again and she giggled. She kept with the pat as he purred longer and more. Plagg was resting on Marinette's head, his ears twisted as he felt that it was time.

"You can stop now, he'll turn back." Marinette nodded and looked at chat. He opened his eyes at her. She smiled and kissed his forehead, making him look away.

"I'll put you down so you don't change on top of me again." She gently put him on the floor and sat down on it again. It took a few moments to he turns back. Chat looked at her, he was sitting in a cat position; he went forward with his hands on the floor together with his knees. Chat's face was close to hers.

"Still want to know why?" Marinette giggled, and he holds his desires. He needed to focus.

"Yes." She gently touched his face. "But I think I know why." She gave him a kick kiss and he blinked. "I may like you too, but..." She was forced to stop when she felt his index finger on her lips.

"I know." He hugged her, but as he wasn't in a good position they fell down with a loud sound. He got away from her as fast as he could, at the same time they heard her parents calling for her, worried that something could've happened. With red cheeks he smiled at her. "I have to go; I don't want to be a cat again." He helped her to get up and gave her a hug. "Can I come tomorrow?" His voice was low, and direct on her ear. She giggled.

"Yeah, just don't turn into a cat again ok?"

"I can't promise that." He said smiling. After giving her forehead a kiss he left.

"Oh Tikki, what do I do now?"

* * *

The week went by fast, there were a few akuma attacks but ladybug and chat noir managed to stop them. The class just ended and the group of friends was walking together with Adrien looking to Marinette when no one was paying attention, smiling at that. She was acting different, the girl managed to talk properly to him, and didn't lose trace of her thoughts for a couple of days now, and he knew why: she was starting to like Chat more than himself. It kinda saddened him but, she still liked him in a way. Adrien left his afternoon free to hang out with his friends for a change, so they decided to go to the movies.

"So, what we'll watch?" Nino asked while looking at the three teens. Alya pouted, and after a few seconds snapped her fingers.

"Maybe some action movie?" Marinette smiled at that.

"Oh that sounds good! What do you think Adrien?" For her surprise he was just looking at her and got startled as she suddenly looked at him.

"It sounds... good? I can watch anything." He smiled trying to make no one notice his stares, but it didn't worked. Both Nino and Alya smirked.

"Then... A horror movie." Alya grinned evilly to Adrien and he blinked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Nino nodded too but Marinette was in silence.

"Can't we watch the action one?" Her lips were forcing a smile, and Alya laughed inside. She knew her friend hated horror movies, especially the ones with ghosts.

"Nope. There is one real good! Let's go!" Alya put her fist in the air happily, together with Nino. Marinette sighed and started to walk behind them with Adrien.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I hate horror movies..." Yes, she can be ladybug, but she still hates ghosts. The girl looked depressed and Adrien was sorry for her, but he wanted to see that side of her so much...

He couldn't concentrate. They were sitting in this order: Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette. Arrangements by Alya of course. But the reason why he couldn't concentrate wasn't just because Marinette was right by his side; but the fact that she grabbed on him every time something scary happened on the big screen. Every touch made him feel uneasy, her face buried in his torso in fear. In the middle of the movie he couldn't help himself anymore, and put his right arm around her shoulders, what made she look up in surprise.

"You don't need to be that scared you know?" He was looking at her and giggled inside seeing her shy. Their faces were so close...

"I... thank you." They kept looking at each other until Adrien decided to move on. He was aiming her lips, Marinette was surprised but didn't wanted to avoid it, it was her dream right?

" _I'll come back tomorrow." Chat said after a softy kiss on her lips. "Oh yeah, can you have some cheese to Plagg too?"_

Her eyes widened as she pulled Adrien away, ruder than she expected. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." She couldn't believe... Chat was all over her head! For her surprise Adrien smiled, but she could see sadness inside it.

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have... tried to kiss you." He got his arm back. "Are you going to be ok?" She nodded.

"Yes, thank you." But she didn't look at the screen anymore. She often looked at her blonde friend, just to see a painful expression. ' _What did I do?_ '

* * *

He was happy. Marinette really was good at patting him. They were lying on her bed, he was snug on her side, warming her up; the night was cold so it was good for her. Adrien opened his eyes and looked at her, frowning when he saw sadness in her eyes. He got up and walked near her head, she looked at him confused. He blinked and put his forehead on hers. The girl closed her eyes, and smiled.

"What's wrong Chat?" he got away from her to look straight at her.

"You looked sad." He knew she would just hear a meow but didn't care. She frowned, trying to understand what he said, but in the end she asked Plagg for help.

"Plagg, can you tell me what he said?" The kwami got up from his big piece of cheese happily.

"He said that you looked sad." Then he got a new bite on his delicious piece of paradise. Marinette looked at the little cat by her side and smiled.

"I'm ok, thanks for the concern." Then she put her forehead on his and giggled. "I like how cute you are as a real cat." Adrien smiled, but as a cat it wasn't visible. He looked around her walls and got a little surprised; there aren't that many posters of him on them anymore. He closed his eyes as she put her fingers between his ears, his tail moving against his will.

"Marinette can you keep the cheese for me? It looks I'll not be able to finish it today..." Plagg said with a pout.

"Of course." She smiled as they merged once again. Chat was again in top of her and both smiled.

"Here we are again, in this awkward position." He was supporting his weight with his elbows; he wanted to keep looking at her. She chuckled.

"Yeah, but I kinda like it you know." She put her hands on his face; he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of them. She bit her lower lip as she ran her thumb against his lips, what made him open his eyes slowly.

"Don't-" He bites softly her finger. "Do that... you're teasing me." Her heart wanted to ran away from her chest, how the hell he managed to do that to her? But his warning didn't stop her as she did that again, he moaned. "Stop, I'm warning you..." She giggled and did again. "You asked for it..." He bitted her finger stronger, and then leaned for her neck. He licked it and bitted a few times, she moaned and he smiled at that. His nose scratched her cheeks as he leaned to her lips. That kiss was the best one they had until now, they were becoming one being, but he wanted more as her hands traveled into his hair. He had troubles holding himself back, but managed to get away from her. "Ok, I think we should stop." Her face was all red, he didn't knew if it was because of the need of air or something else. She pulled him to herself, hugging his body.

"I..." She stopped for a moment. "I really like you." His eyes widened, did Marinette just... confess? He made a little gap between them, just to look at her.

"What, wait, really?" He blinked a few times as she nodded. Chat's face lightened up, his smile growing big. He hugged her strongly and lifted her from her bed and she giggled. He sure was cute when he was happy. "You don't know how happy I am right now..." Chat said putting his forehead on hers. Marinette's arms were around his neck as they smiled.

"I know and you are really cute. I think that helped you to get my heart." She gave him a kick kiss. They heard a beep and he looked at his ring, this time it really was it and he frowned.

"Damn..." He looked at her again and both giggled. "I don't mind if you see the real me you know?" The brunette blinked and let out a cute sigh.

"I think I have to tell you something." He titled his head as she got up and went to her writing desk, her back to him and they heard another beep. "I need you to know that... I didn't hid this in propose." One more beep; her hand was moving constantly, showing how nervous she was. "I... It's hard to say so I'll show you... Tikki transform me." Then, together with the light of her transformation his last beep came and he was once again Adrien, who was with his mouth wide open. Well, when Ladybug turned to face Chat her mouth was just like his.

 **"You're Ladybugg?!"**

 **"You're Adrien?!"**

 **-x-**

 **I'm not bad, I said I've put the last chapter too didn't I? Enjoy ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here we go, enjoy =D**

 **Chapter 6**

"If you're Adrien then it means that I have... have... oh my god!" Marinette's mind was driving her crazy, how the hell it happened? "Then it means that I also rejected your kiss because you weren't Chat, but you are!" She was as red as her mask and outfit, her eyes widened, but she got surprised as she heard Adrien's laugh. It was a real and loud laugh. "What are you-"

"Marinette what is this? We thought you were sleeping!" Her mother's voice echoed, making both nervous.

"I-I'm sorry mom! I was watching something in my computer, I'll sleep!" She got near Adrien, who was still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" She said in a murmur and let a soft yell came out when he hugged her.

"I'm twice as happy now!"

"What!?" The girl got his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her.

"The thing is... I've a crush on ladybug for so long, but Marinette was the one who stolen my heart. Now I have both girls I like." He smiled, it was the sweetest thing she saw.

"You..." Her transformation started to fade. "... I really don't know how Chat got me away from my feelings for you." She was Marinette again; they were still hugging each other.

"Maybe because I'm good at kissing?" Then he went forward and kissed her. "See? Your face doesn't deny it." Both giggled. "But there's something odd here..." He looked with suspicious eyes to Plagg, who went back to his cheese. "You knew that she was Ladybug right?" The kwami shrugged.

"And what if I knew?" Marinette giggled.

"Plagg always do that." A new voice comes in and Adrien looked at Tikki surprised that he didn't saw her before. "Nice to meet you, I'm her kwami, Tikki."

"Hi, nice to meet you too." He said waving a free hand. "What do you mean by that?" Tikki smiled.

"He always manages to be a cupid to Ladybug and Chat Noir." She was now right beside the black kwami, and patted his head softly. His face turned into a happy one and a tiny purr could be heard. "In a way he does that to be near me. He loves my pats." Adrien blinked. "And I am sure he said that lie again." Plagg opened his eyes as he felt her angry.

"Huh... Maybe? I mean, it's not fully a lie!" Tikki sighed.

"What lie?" The teens said together and giggled at that.

"He said ladybug in duty is fully professional, didn't he?" Seeing Adrien's nod the red kwami sighed. "How the hell this works every time?" Plagg shrugged and finished the cheese.

"We always choose teenagers, they never change." Marinette looked at Adrien with a smile.

"So you came to me as Marinette because you thought ladybug would never look at you in a love way?" He nodded with red cheeks.

"Plagg said it was a platonic love, and he was kinda right. I'm pretty sure that I always liked you as your true self but as ladybug was there I kinda didn't wanted to see it... then you saved me." She bitted her lower lip before smiling; Adrien had to try his best to focus.

"Then you feel in love with my pats?" She giggled while patting his head.

"Kinda of... your posters helped me to see the truth too." Her eyes widened. She had forgotten the posters! She tried to pull away from him but she couldn't, he hugged her stronger. "Calm down!" They were still up beside her bed, at least until Adrien loose his equilibrium, making both fall. There he was in the awkward position again, but this time Marinette was on top of him. "Oh, wow." Was all he managed to say.

"You... that's why you said you knew." He nodded slowly, his eyes never letting go of hers, her face went ahead, closing the gap between them.

"Are you teasing me again?" The words made way to his mouth and she smiled.

"Maybe?" She whispered into his ears and he could feel a shiver go down his spine. God he couldn't hold back anymore. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and he twisted her on the bed, he was now on top again. The girl face showed shyness and he loved it. He went forward and kissed her. Their lips were dancing together, music only in their heads. Her hands traveled into his torso and back, sometimes into his hair. His arms were keeping her stuck on his own body. Both parted in need of air. "I should tease you more." He snorted and put his head on her neck.

"I'm telling you, don't." He left a kick kiss on her still wet lips. "It's hard to control myself." Again her face was red. "Especially when you are so beautiful with this shy face..." They kissed again.

"Really... I'm glad that all this time Chat was you." He grinned.

"And I'm glad that all this time you were Ladybug."

"Kids..." Plagg said with his arms crossed.

"Shut up, you made this happen." He looked at Tikki with his little eyes.

"Just for the pats." She giggled and patted him.

"Yeah, of course."

 **-x-**

 **Aaaaaaaand that's it! I had to finish this fic or else I think I'd do so many wrong things (you know what I mean~~) I don't know if you guys know PaperCandles, but she does great stories! So, we talked and decided to do a profile togheter, just to post our collaborate ones. We don't have a name yet so, keep in touch in our profiles ok? (look at hers, I'm not sure I'll enter here so soon.)**

 **Ok! See you guys next time! I really hope you enjoy it =D**


End file.
